


I'm Ready to Start Forgiving You

by happylittleconnor



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Sad Luke, but just for a bit, but not too bad, calum and Michael are here too, hi, this is a thing I wrote, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylittleconnor/pseuds/happylittleconnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is sad because him and Ash were a thing, but Ashton broke it off. Now he just tries to stay away from him as much as possible. But then Ashton talks to him and ruins everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready to Start Forgiving You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there this is my first work here, so please be kind. Maybe leave some nice comments if you like? I'll love you if you do. Okay I'm gonna stop talking now.

Luke woke up, even though he wished he had a few more hours of sleep. He stretched, because that's what you're supposed to do right? He concentrated on getting out of bed. Sit up. Rub your eyes. Move the blankets. Get up. Do what you need to do. But it's getting harder and harder these days. Luke just wants to fall asleep and stay asleep for a long time. He just, misses him. He misses Ashton so badly. He wants to wake up next to him and kiss his nose and wrap his arms around him and tell him how much he loves him. He hates how he has no time to get over him. He can't get over Ashton because he sees him every day of his goddamned life. Michael knocks at his door.

"Hey Luke, are you awake?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm working on it." Luke replies.

"Can I come in?" Luke makes a noise, neither a yes or no but Michael comes in anyway. 

"Hey...are you okay?" He asked when he sees Luke hunched over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I guess. I mean, it's stupid, but I guess it's how...things are gonna work for now." Luke replies, still looking at the floor.

"I know you have to see him everyday and I know how much it hurts. And-"

"And what sucks is how we knew this would happen. Ashton knew that things could end like this and he still made me fall in love with him. I just, hate that love him so much." Luke cut in, trying to control his breathing so he didn't have an episode in front of Michael again.

"Luke...I know everything sucks right now, but it will get better over time, everything does somehow." He got up to leave the room, but stopped as he got to the door. "I think you should talk to him." And he left it at that.

Luke picked out something to wear for the day and did his normal routine. Take a shower. Put on some clothes. Do your hair. Make sure your appearance is socially acceptable. Everyone was already downstairs, ready for the car to come so they could go to the interviews they have scheduled for today. 

Luke downed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and milk before he went to speak to the boys. It was mostly silent, except for Calum and Ashton speaking to each other. It was loud enough to know they are talking but quiet enough to not make out what they are saying. Luke took out his phone and headphones, and forgot the world for as long as he could. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up, and it was Ashton. 

"Hey.." Was all he said.

"Hi." Luke responded.

"The car's gonna come soon, so we're should wait outside."

"Okay." Luke put his stuff in his pockets and went out the door with all of them. When the car did come, Michael and Calum walked faster, and took up the front seats before Luke could ask Calum to sit next to him.

Luke and Ashton stopped at the doors. Calum just ignored them but Mikey looked a bit on edge.

"Well alright." Luke muttered. He got in the back seat and whipped out his phone again. He absentmindedly scrolled through twitter, blocking and following some accounts. 

"Whatcha doin Luke?" Ashton said quietly.

"I'm just on twitter." He said, trying keeping the conversation as short as possible. Why is Ashton talking to him all of a sudden? Wasn't he shoving past Luke when they walked past each other in the hallway yesterday?

"Oh well that's good." Ashton said quietly. 

"Hey let's all take a picture yeah?" Mikey said, already taking out his phone. He leaned in, so everyone was in the frame, (mostly). They all moved in a bit, and it was Calum that posted it on his account.   
Ashton turned to Luke like he was going to say something. Luke just blinked back and put his headphones back on.

After all the interviews, they went back home for some rest. Luckily, they had a day off tomorrow. So Luke planned to sleep in as much as he could. He jumped in the bed, curling up. But once he finally got comfortable, he heard a knock at the door.

It was none other than Ashton. "Hey Luke? Can I um-talk to you for a sec?"

"You already are." Luke said not moving from his spot.

"Oh um, yeah okay." He heard him walk in the door. "So I've been thinking for a while. And I just wanted to say um. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For everything. And I wanted to ask you if-"

"Ask me what?" Luke felt himself getting annoyed. He sat up to look at Ash. Why did he come to apologize now? 

"If maybe, we could start over." Ashton looked at the floor.

"Start over? Like just forget everything ever happened?"

"Y-yeah. God I knew this was a bad idea."

"Ash, I can't just. Fuck okay, I can't just start over and forget everything. Like the time you came home wasted and kicked me out of the house so you could be with that girl. Or when you, again came home drunk and just, said all of those...things to me. I'm sorry but, I can't just forget that." Luke shifted a bit. "It means something that you came here but, I can't just pretend nothing ever happened like you do."

Ashton sat down. "I know I'm just so sorry. I miss you like crazy and I just..." Ashton trailed off and looked directly at Luke. He then grabbed the sides of Luke's face and kissed him, surprising Luke. Luke was so caught off guard, he didn't even react. As fast as Ashton kissed him, he stopped.

"Ash..." Was all Luke said.

"I'm sorry." Ashton answered back, a few tears rolling down his face. "I'm sorry that was, fuck." Ashton gets up to leave, but Luke grabs his wrist. 

"Look Ashton, I'm not fully inclined to forgive you. You did...hurt me a lot. And it's good you came back to apologize. But saying sorry isn't all it's gonna take. I am glad you came though. I miss you too." He got up and hugged the older boy, who quietly cried into his chest.

" I'm sorry." 

"I'm ready to start forgiving you, Ash."


End file.
